


to see you smile

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Bleach
Genre: 100-1000 Words, F/M, Love Triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-28
Updated: 2005-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji's going to save Rukia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to see you smile

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://bleakwinters.livejournal.com/profile)[**bleakwinters**](http://bleakwinters.livejournal.com/), Christmas 2005.

_He will kill me._

As much as you do not believe that, do not want to believe it, you know it is true deep inside you. You do not know Byakuya-taichou as well as Rukia does, but you have been his fukutaichou for a while now. You know what he's like-cold, impersonal, and a stickler for rules.

You still remember that day when you first saw them, Kuchiki Byakuya and Rukia standing together, the way Rukia looked at you, the power emanating from Byakuya as he passed by you. Rukia telling you afterward, and you thinking, _I can't interfere, I have to do the best for her, I can't get in her way, don't get in her way_. So you told her she was lucky and she hit the jackpot, and you pretended it wasn't tearing you apart.

You saw the tears in her eyes when she walked past you, her arm still hanging back, your arm still stretched out.

Now, Rukia's going to die, and no one's going to save her. No one even cares, except you. And that boy.

That boy with the huge-ass Zanpaktou and the spirit force that just wouldn't stop increasing. Byakuya-taichou severed his chain link and shattered his soul sleep, but you don't think it's over. You want it to be, but deep down inside, you think he's still alive. You saw the determination in his eyes, the way he wouldn't let go of Rukia. It's like what you feel yourself, and you know that if you were in his situation, you would refuse to die.

But that doesn't matter. He's still a weakling. _You_ are going to be the one who saves Rukia. After all, you're the one who's been with her since almost the beginning. You're the one who cares about her ~~more~~the most, and Rukia needs to know that.

05.12.28


End file.
